OBJECTIVES: 1. To strengthen research facilities available at Alcorn State University. 2. To impart laboratory training to the students in the areas of biomedical research and health related programs. 3. To acquaint junior and senior college biology and chemistry students with some aspects of Biomedical Research. 4. To stimulate research interest and enthusiasm in college teachers, that they might be inspired to continue research in their own specialty and to receive advance training in research along with advanced degrees. 5. To strengthen faculty and Biomedical Research at Alcorn State University, and to train students to do basic research. 6. To aid students in improving the health of the state and nation by performing research. 7. To develop new methods of health care by research. 8. To increase the basic knowledge of the biomedical sciences. 9. To improve the health of all people.